


Bad at Secrets

by murderspice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/pseuds/murderspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn't go to the roof very often. So naturally, when Geoff sees him sneaking up, he follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad at Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a rp thread brainstorming session I was having with a friend. It's a short one, but I just couldn't resist putting this idea out because Ryan and Gavin would definitely be terrible at keeping it secret.

Geoff, being the perceptive son of a bitch he is, always knows when his boys are hiding something from him. Especially Gavin.   
Who, incidentally, has been sneaking around lately.

-  
  
The first time Geoff notices this is during a heist. He's doing his part, setting up the getaway and keeping tabs on the rest of the crew. He pushes his earpiece and calls for Michael, getting the affirmative that he was on track. Same with Jack and Ray. But then he gets to Gavin...

Static. Geoff feels his stomach drop.

"Gavin, fucking speak to me or so help me-"

"Fine!" Gavin coughs half a second later. "Fine. Everything is fine."

"He's in place," Ryan affirms a second later. "He dropped his earpiece again, but he's alright."

-  
  
Ryan seems to be in on this secret as well. Sometimes, when Geoff mentions dates and times for future jobs, they exchange a look. Interesting. Geoff brings it up to Gavin, asking if the Brit and the Vagabond are banging after he's downed a beer and a half.

"We're friends," Gavin insists. He looks sincere, so Geoff doesn't question it. "Just friends."

-  
  
Geoff had to admit, Gavin was pretty good at finding hiding spots. The boss never finds him; he doesn't go for the closets or bathrooms, two places that Geoff was certain he'd spot him in. Yet there is one day that he sees Gavin exiting the boiler room down on the first floor of the penthouse complex. And, after a brief bathroom break, he sees Ryan exiting the exact same room.

Funny.

-  
  
Gavin hadn't been caught sneaking up to the roof yet. So naturally, when Geoff sees him going up, he follows.

At first, he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. The street lights are flickering like they always do. The sound of cars can be heard beneath, down in the streets. The city life blocks out every star in the sky.

Geoff steps out from the stairway, hearing faint noise from...behind him? He whips around just before Gavin's leg disappears behind the back side of the stairwell structure. Geoff is careful not to make too much sound as he creeps up on him. There's somebody else with Gavvers...someone with a deep, breathy voice.   
The boss feels a pang of protectiveness and covers the last couple feet of ground swiftly,

Ryan had Gavin against the wall now, kissing him fervently. Gavin kissed back, whining into the other's mouth.

"Holy shit."

Geoff doesn't even realize that he said it out loud until Gavin looks him straight in the eye. It takes the Brit a second to register that they had been caught, and the look on his face before it was replaced with horror would be forever burned into Geoff's retinas.

God, why did he have to be the one to find them?

Gavin squawks, pushing Ryan away from the wall only to hide behind him. Ryan's expression reminds Geoff of a deer in the headlights, but somehow much calmer? If the deer knew what was coming and accepted its shitty fate, that's what Ryan looks like at this moment.

"So..." Is the first thing to come out of the silence. Geoff says it, crossing his arms. "Just friends, huh?"

Gavin squeaks this time, burying his face in Ryan's back.

-  
  
"You'll shit bricks when you hear about what I just saw."

"Really," Michael deadpans. "Did you drink so much that you finally got in touch with our lord and savior?"

"Hell no, I'm not even buzzed."

Michael snorts. "What did you see then?"

"Gavin and Ryan. Being intimate."

"Did you catch them fuckin'?" Ray yells from the couch. Michael is laughing, the sound bouncing off the walls. Geoff joins in for a while before answering.

"No, thank god. They were just making out. I accidentally got the bedroom eyes from Gavin, though." 

Michael laughs even harder, joined by a chorus of Ray and Geoff. 

That's exactly when Ryan and Gavin make their appearance, which only makes the three gasp for air with the force of their laughter. Gavin blushes deeply, pushing himself into Ryan's chest to hide himself. Jack opens the front door, a bag of groceries in hand.

"What the fuck did I miss?"


End file.
